


i had thoughts unchanged

by litteringfire (heartrapier)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki, uploading old works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6238429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartrapier/pseuds/litteringfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's in his nature to violate the rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i had thoughts unchanged

**Author's Note:**

> old work. set during the first series. on [tumblr](http://litteringfire.tumblr.com/post/94063601529/i-had-thoughts-unchanged)

Pushing his hand forward on what feels to be another human’s warmth, he cracks open an eye to catch a blur of purple hair, and moans into his pillow. “What did I say about waking me up?”

Tsukiyama lifts both his hands to imply his harmlessness, but the fact that he is bending over the curled up form on the satin-covered bed hardly convinces anyone. “‘No kissing’.”

“That.” Kaneki shifts to stick his head under the pillow, forcing his eyelids shut as he counts sheep.

“Kaneki-kun,” as always, Tsukiyama draws out his name, as if pulling on a thread–slow but dripping with desire; he is stroking Kaneki’s nape with his nails, tracing every scratch he’s left under, “it’s already nine, I’m sure you don’t want to make the others wait, do you?”

“Nine?” Kaneki’s whisper has breathy ends, halted and resumed partways, “In the morning?”

“9 A.M., 0900 hours,” Tsukiyama says this with a hum, sneaks his hand under the pillow, brushes his fingers through Kaneki’s hair–short as it is, the sensation doesn’t fail to last, “should I prepare the shower for you? Speaking of, have you considered my suggestion about installing the bathtub as well? It’s _excellent_ to have a warm soak during cold nights.”

“I already said no. You just want to get in the bath with me.” Kaneki throws the pillow off his head, slams it onto Tsukiyama, who dodges it before his face falls victim to the fluffy object.

Tsukiyama lets out a long, particularly forlorn sigh, “What a shame. Will you consider showering together, though?” He adds, within a fraction of the second, “I can wash your back.”

Kaneki rolls over to his side, sits up with one hand on his face as he stifles a yawn, pressing his toes together, rubbing his ankle. “Why don’t you please inform the others I would be ready in about fifteen minutes,” he trudges to the chair by his bedside where his towel lays, tripping over the floor as he tugs on the bottom of the shirt that is admittedly too big for his stature, “meanwhile, would you mind if I group our clothes together for the laundry?”

“Whatever you want,” Tsukiyama tells him, slides out of the bed, circles his hand around Kaneki’s outstretched finger, “that shirt looks good on you.”

Kaneki responds with a choked chuckle, lifting the sides of the shirt to expose his inner thighs in pretence of regarding the piece of clothing draped on him, “Is it, now?”

Letting out a groan, Tsukiyama shivers as he says, with his eyes darting suspiciously onto Kaneki’s jaw, shoulders, legs, “Does the 'no kissing’ rule apply if you’re already awake?”

His towel tossed over his arm, Kaneki doesn’t turn to him; instead he rests one hand on the back of his head, getting strands of hair off his neck. “Does it, I wonder….”


End file.
